


Nice to meet you, Daisy.

by Mariavc



Series: 30 Days of Skyeward smut [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 30 days of skyeward smut, F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariavc/pseuds/Mariavc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant agrees to meet Daisy in Bucharest, but first she has to make sure it's not a trap. She should have know that he would find the camera in his hotel room.</p><p>Written for the 30 days of smut challenge. /500 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meet you, Daisy.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> I just watched your sex tape and now I can’t stand to be around you without wanting to jump your bones.
> 
> I put a little twist in it.

She’s on her own mission to protect her people from the government, SHIELD, Lash, Stark, because the world went crazy and as bad as it sounds, Grant Ward is her last option. That’s how she ended up in a lousy hotel in Bucharest, running surveillance.

They already made contact and Grant agreed to meet her, but first she needed to know that this was not some sort of trap. These days everybody is picking sides; she doesn’t know what he’s really up to.

Although, he seems more interested in drinking and picking a woman for the night. Maybe more than one for what she sees at the pub. He leaves the place alone past midnight. She thinks that maybe he’ll wait for company as she follows him back to the hotel. She’s staying in the room above his and already set a camera and a microphone.

She gets the video feed in her laptop, already set in her room. They’re going to meet in the morning, and so far he has not made contact with anybody.

He’s just sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. Maybe he’s just going to sleep. He had more than enough drinks. He starts undressing.

First his boots and socks, then his jacket and t-shirt. Grant stands in the middle of the room, shirtless as he unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pant. Some part of her brain is telling her to stop looking at the screen, but she doesn’t. Not even when he lays on the bed and grabs the growing bulge in his boxers with his hand.

Grant reaches inside in sighs softly. She can hear the sounds he makes, she sees him closing his eyes and clenching his jaw as he pulls his dick out. Daisy moves her hand to the screen to close it but then he moans and she feels it in her core. She shifts in her chair. It’s been so long that it only takes watching him to make her wet.

She doesn’t understand why he’s doing this. There were like ten women drooling for him in the pub. He could have just-

Her mouth goes dry. He’s staring right at the camera. He smirks, then spits in his hand and pumps himself faster. He knows. He’s doing it because he knows she’s watching.

He comes with her name on his lips, her old name, and she has to press her legs together to control her own arousal.

* * *

He opens the door only wearing his boxers. It does nothing to hide what he’s packing and Daisy doesn’t bother to pretend that she’s not staring. He smirks.

“I thought that since we both arrived early, we could move our meeting,” He teases.

“This has nothing to do with our agreement” She says and steeps in the room, closing the door behind her.

A couple of minutes later she’s on the bed with Grant kissing and sucking his way down her neck, sliding his hands under her t-shirt and reaching for her boobs. “I go by Daisy now” She moans and then Grant crashes his lips against hers, growling when she reaches inside his boxers to grab him.

“Nice to meet you, Daisy” He says and then kisses her again.


End file.
